


Guilty Pleasures

by Wishful55



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Crossover, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful55/pseuds/Wishful55
Summary: Conocer a los amigos de Poe nunca fue tan impresionante hasta ahora....
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Din Djarin, Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Este es uno de los tantos fics que publique en Tumblr y es uno de los que escribi en una ronda de ideas locas que llegaron a mi cabeza. 
> 
> Espero les guste y ojalá estén todo bien donde sea que se encuentren. 
> 
> 😘😘😘

"I just can't look, it's killing me and taking control..."

Odiaba tener sueño ligero. Mire el pequeño aparato cerca de mi cabeza y senti movimientos a mi lado. La delicadeza de Poe para no despertarme era única, pero a veces, olvidaba que al levantarse, BB caía automáticamente sobre mi. El pequeño (no tan pequeño) droide rodó hacia el espacio vacío y senti el metal frío de su cabeza y la presión de la pequeña antena contra mi espalda. 

\- ¿Cariño? - Antes de siquiera abrir los ojos tantee buscando el reloj y lo puse delante para ver la hora: 8:15. 

Debía enseñarle a Poe lo que era dormir un sábado en la Tierra. 

\- ¿Que quieres? Es temprano - Gemi al mismo tiempo que me giraba y apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada. La presión de sus manos sobre mi cintura hizo que me volteara apenas para verlo de reojo: ya estaba vestido, su cabello húmedo por la ducha y llevaba esa colonia que le había regalado para su cumpleaños - ¿Porque la ropa de salir? Deberías estar aquí - Golpeo el espacio vacío a mi lado, notando que BB-8 había desaparecido repentinamente y suelta una carcajada.

Si había algo en el universo que podía dejarme despierta toda la noche era verlo reír. Aunque siempre tenía esa expresión de estar molesto y malhumorado con el mundo, de una manera u otra, podía hacerlo reír. - Estas muy lejos. 

\- Si te volteara verias que eso no es cierto - Su voz se mezclaba con su risa y eso era algo que no me negaba a ver. Me volteé deprisa y lo encontré a escasos centímetros de mi. Su campera marrón estaba de vuelta y sus brazos estaban apoyados uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo - Buenos días, amor.

\- Nunca me llamas así a menos que quieras algo - Pone los ojos en blanco y se que quiere algo. Antes de que se aparte paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiro de el para que caiga sobre mi. Su risa atraviesa mi cuerpo mientras sus brazos me rodean y se gira hasta dejarme sentada sobre él. Pense por un segundo en nuestra imagen y mientras que el se veía como un atractivo modelo de revista, yo de seguro me veía como Anna el día de la coronación de Elsa en Frozen - ¿Que quieres, Dameron? 

\- Estas hermosa - Pasea lentamente sus manos por mis piernas y las sube hasta dejarlas sobre la parte baja de mi estomago - Me gusta el brillo que tienes. 

\- Aprovéchalo mientras me veas. Dentro de un tiempo no podrás verme el rostro en esta posición. 

\- Pero vere como crece nuestro hijo - Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me acoste sobre su pecho, esperando que su calor no dejara que me quebrara. Últimamente estaba tan sensible que aquellas pequeñas demostraciones de cariño me hacían saltar lagrimas por doquier - No llores amor. 

\- Eres tan tierno - Lo abracé y cuando pude recuperar la compostura, apoye mi barbilla sobre su pecho para observarlo. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos y brillaban como si de dos faros se trataran. El embarazo nos había puesto sensibles a ambos. Incluso a BB-8 que lo expresaba a su manera - Antes de que terminemos llorando, ¿Porque me llamaste a esta hora? Porque para decirme lo que me dijiste podrías haber esperado dos horas más. 

Poe niega con la cabeza mientras acaricia mi rostro y se levanta, conmigo encima, sin siquiera hacer un mínimo esfuerzo. 

\- Quisiera que conocieras a alguien. 

\- ¿Acaso esta persona no duerme? - Fruncí el ceño y mi esposo volvió a reír. Desde que se había enterado de su inminente paternidad se había transformado en otra persona: una que no estaba refunfuñando el 90% del día. 

\- Solo estará aquí por la mañana. Y no lo veo desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Es un amigo que conocí en mis primeros días en la resistencia - Aquello encendió mi curiosidad, saber un poco más de la vida de Poe siempre sería interesante. Me levante deprisa de su regazo y corrí a buscar mis ropas. 

Me vestí deprisa frente al espejo del baño y los beeps de BB me llegaron desde el pasillo. 

\- Esta cambiándose - Acomode mi pelo en una cola de caballo alta y los pocos bucles que llevaba se acomodaron solos por efecto de la gravedad. Mis ojos brillaban, y antes no lo había notado. Toque mi panza y sonrei al reflejo en el espejo. 

\- ¿Donde está ese amigo tuyo? - Camine por el pasillo acomodándome la remera blanca y cuando levante la vista, Finn y Rey me observaban con una sonrisa plena en sus rostros. 

Mire a Poe y se encogió de hombros. 

Había empezado la tortura. 

\- Se lo dijiste. ¿Verdad? - Asintio y me sentí rodeada de dos pares de brazos que murmuraban cosas que no entendía pero se mezclaban con unos chillidos de alegría y algo parecido a unas felicitaciones - ¿Gracias? 

\- ¿Que ha dicho Leia? - BB contestó en mi lugar y Rey fulminó con la mirada a su mejor amigo - ¿Como te atreves? ¿Aún no lo sabe? 

\- Pensabamos decírselo hoy - Aunque viniendo de Leia, ya debía saberlo. 

\- Pero primero lo primero, quiero conocer a ese amigo tuyo y sacarme un par de dudas con él sobre tu pasado de traficante. 

\- Esta en el hangar. Recién aterrizó - Finn le pasó un comunicador a Poe mientras salíamos del pequeño apartamento y nos dirigíamos a los hangares de aterrizaje de la nueva sede de la resistencia en Yavin IV - Ben estaba poniéndolo al corriente de las noticias. 

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde la última batalla contra el Emperador Palpatine que apenas la recordábamos. Perdimos tantos seres queridos allí que cada dia el atardecer se ocupaba de recordarlos. 

El amanecer nos regaló su luz mientras caminábamos los últimos metros hacia el hangar. Una voz con un pronunciado acento mexicano llamó a Poe, quien corrió los últimos metros para abrazar a un hombre de su misma edad, que correspondió a su saludo, separándose para luego volver a abrazarlo. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y Poe se volvió hacia nosotros, indicando en mi dirección. 

\- K2! Ven aquí - Un antiguo droide imperial se acercó haciendo que Finn sacara su arma y lo apuntara como instinto - Hey, hey. Tranquilo que es de los nuestros. 

El joven se interpuso entre el droide de más de dos metros y Finn, quien guardó el bláster al instante. 

\- Lo siento. Es el instinto. 

\- Te entiendo. Me costó muchísimo tiempo acostumbrarme a la tranquilidad - El joven extendió la mano hacia nosotras mientras nos dedicaba una sonrisa - Cassian Andor. Agente de Inteligencia de la Resistencia en una base en Jakku. Este es K2. 

Finn le devolvió el saludo pero cuando se volvió hacia mi, extendió los brazos esperando un abrazo - Así que tu eres la joven que logró domar a este traficante. Eh? Esta de más decir que ya eres mi amiga. 

Correspondi a su abrazo y a lo lejos pude ver la silueta de Leia venir hacia nosotros. La general Organa nos veía con una sonrisa y cuando llego a nuestra altura, nos sonrió para dirigirse a Cassian con una inclinación de cabeza y en cuanto se volteó para ver a Poe, le dio un cachetazo que nos sorprendió a todos. 

\- Dejame decirte algo, Dameron - Los cinco nos quedamos en silencio mientras los colores comenzaban a invadir el rostro de mi esposo. La expresión de Leia era de completa molestia que hacía estremecer a cualquiera que la mirara. - Creo que fui totalmente sincera cuando te dije que eres como mi hijo. ¿Verdad? 

Sabia a donde iba esa conversación y Cassian se cruzó de brazos divertido con la escena. - Entonces, ¿porque tengo que enterarme sola de que voy a ser abuela? Y no de Ben.

\- Leia... - Ella le corta y Poe se encoge ante el gesto. Solté una risa y Leia me fulmina con la mirada - Tu no estás exenta de esto, jovencita. 

Asiento al mismo tiempo que ella suaviza su expresión y se acerca, tomando mis manos entre las suyas - Es una gran noticia tener un pequeño correteando por aquí. La fuerza es muy intensa en Él tanto como en ustedes. Felicidades. 

\- Gracias Leia - La abracé y la calidez de su abrazo hizo que las lagrimas quisieran brotar de mis ojos. Respire hondo y me aparte antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo - No sabes lo importante que eres para nosotros. 

\- No tanto para este jovencito que asi de rápido se olvida de avisarme que tendré un futuro Jedi correteando por aquí. 

\- Lo siento. ¿Me aceptas las disculpas, madre? - Rey pone los ojos en blanco sabiendo que esas palabras y con la cara de perro abandonado, lograba lo que sea. Poe podía ser muy persuasivo cuando queria. 

\- Tu y tus dulces palabras. Eres incurable - Finn se aparto al instante por el sonido de su comunicador al mismo tiempo que una nave de grandes proporciones aterrizaba en el hangar más cercano. Leia observo la nave y cerro los ojos unos segundos, para luego asentir hacia ella - Tenemos noticias y una misión para ustedes. Y me gustaría que los acompañaras, Cassian - El asintió ante el pedido y chocó las manos con Poe - Un mandaloriano se había comunicado con uno de nuestros activos a las afueras de la galaxia, y el me había comunicado que tenía un pequeño niño que debía entregar a la Resistencia para que estuviera a salvo. Lo describieron como un pequeño Yoda. 

\- ¿Acaso Yoda no era el último de su raza? 

\- Al parecer no. Este pequeño debe tener entre 50 años o menos, y es poseedor de grandes virtudes. Si cae en manos equivocadas.... 

\- Seria un desastre - Termino la frase Cassian y cuando la puerta de la nave se abrió, una reluciente armadura hizo acto de presencia, de esas que reflejan el sol y hacen que voltees a verla. Había escuchado tantas historias sobre los mandalorianos pero nunca creí ver a ninguno en mi vida. 

Esta vez nosotros nos acercamos hacia ellos mientras Rey extendía su sable amarillo frente a nosotros. Era un símbolo de protección, pero algo en aquel personaje me decía que no era peligroso. En cambio, que necesitaba ayuda. 

\- Bienvenido - Leia asiente al mismo tiempo que el repite el gesto y nos observa por un segundo. El mueve el brazo y una pequeña cuna de Moises aparece ante nosotros dejándonos ver al pequeño niño de ojos negros saltones y piel verde observarnos con temor. Leia suelta un suspiro mientras se lleva las manos a la boca y se acerca a tomar al pequeño - ¿Donde...?

\- Me pidieron que lo encontrara para un alto comandante del Imperio hace unos meses. Llevo escapando con él desde hace un tiempo y cuando supe que esto había terminado, decidí traerlo aquí, esperando que supieran dónde está su familia - La voz amortiguada por el casco mostraba dolor. No quería apartarse del pequeño. 

\- Es increíble. Lamentablemente no sabemos mucho de su raza, por lo cual no tiene familia o planeta donde ubicarlo. Pero.... - Hizo un silencio al ver que el pequeño extendía los brazos hacia el mandaloriano, buscando su contacto - Parece que tu eres su familia. 

\- Siempre lo seré, pero estará más seguro aquí que conmigo. 

\- Y si es así, ¿porque aún no te haz quitado el casco? Aquí somos igual que tú, Dyn. No tienes que ocultarte de nadie - Admiraba la sabiduría de Leia. Sabia que podría hacer que la voluntad de cualquier ser cediera a sus necesidades pero siempre buscaba la salvación de los demás. 

\- Es un credo, debo respetarlo. 

\- ¿Y porque haz dejado eso de lado frente a un droide? 

Cassian, Poe y Rey la observaron al mismo tiempo que el Mandaloriano parecía meditarlo y llevaba las manos al casco, quitandoselo sin pensarlo y dejándolo en el moises del pequeño. 

¿Que decir de este hombre? Era tan atractivo como los hombres presentes que senti una punzada de incomodidad al pensar en aquellas cosas estando Poe tan cerca. Pero no podía negar que el hecho de llevar una armadura y un rostro como ese eran el conjunto perfecto para cualquier mujer. Más cuidando a un pequeño tan adorable como ese. 

\- Mira, se que quizás debas marcharte pero... ellos serán los que se encargarán de buscar el hogar de este pequeño - Nos indicó y el mandaloriano inclino la cabeza en una especie de saludo hacia el pequeño grupo - Si quieres, puedes acompañarlos y quedarte tranquilo de que estará en buenas manos. 

\- Confio en usted, General. Eso es suficiente para mi - Extendio la mano hacia ella y se inclinó como si de un principe se tratara - Dyn Djarin, un placer conocerla, princesa Organa. Es muy respetada en el parsec. Al igual que lo fueron sus padres. 

\- Me alegra tenerte aquí, Dyn. Tu reputación te precede y será un honor aceptarte entre nuestras filas, si así lo quieres. 

\- Solo debo asegurarme que el niño llegue a salvo a su destino - Y por una razón que no comprendí, aquellas palabras se quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi cabeza. 

\- Entonces, bienvenido a la Resistencia.


End file.
